


Coffee Shop Blues

by a_cumberbatch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes has a crush, Bucky Barnes is a hopeless gay, Coffee Puns, Coffee Shop Owner Bucky Barnes, Complete, I have no concept of my word count, Is this a short one shot?, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Steve Rogers is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_cumberbatch/pseuds/a_cumberbatch
Summary: Bucky owns a coffee shop in New York, and one day, an attractive new customer orders an Americano.





	Coffee Shop Blues

"Hot damn," Bucky mumbled under his breath, almost overflowing the foam he was pouring into the cappuccino he was making.

Natasha tipped the bottle back onto the table with a quiet chuckle. "Eyes on the prize, James." She handed a to-go cup to a customer with her award winning smile. "Have a nice day, Tony. Tell Pepper I'll see her Wednesday at yoga."

The customer, Tony, carried on a short conversation with Natasha that Bucky completely ignored before leaving the shop. Bucky barely registered the chimes of the bells above the door. He was too busy staring at the man sitting by the window. When Bucky finally finished the cappuccino and gave it to the patient lady, he turned to Natasha.

"Who is he?"

She smiled, turning to restock the sugar in the shop's lull in customers. "I'm guessing you mean the blond over there that you've been gawking at for ten minutes." Bucky rolled his eyes but nodded. "No idea. I've never seen him in here before. But now that I look at him, he does look familiar."

"When did he come in?" Bucky was being uncharacteristically curious. Usually, his customers blurred past him without any impact on him other than the money they left in return for coffee. His therapist told him that it was just his mind's way of adjusting to civilian life, but it had been years since Bucky came home. The people were still passing faces to him.

Well, not this particular person.

"I think you were signing off for this week's coffee bean delivery. Clint took his order." Natasha leaned against the counter with one raised eyebrow. "Why do you want to know, James? What is it you always say? _He's_ _just a customer._ "

"I'm just asking, Nat. Trying to decide if he's loitering and if I need to kick him out."

Clint brushed past Bucky to grab his energy drink from under the counter. "You'd never. You so have the hots for him."

"The hots?" Natasha laughed. "What are you? Eighty?" She took his Red Bull from him, drinking it and returning it under the counter. "How many times have I told you not to drink that shit?"

"Hypocrite."

"Budapest, Barton. Never again."

Bucky smiled at them, then turned it toward a woman walking through the door. "One day you have to tell me that story. Hi, welcome to The Winter Sumatra. What can I get for you?"

☆☆☆

"Tall, Blond, and Handsome ordered an iced cappuccino today," Bucky informed Clint. Natasha had the day off, so it was just Bucky, Clint, and Scott in the shop. She was the one Bucky had been confiding in for the past two weeks, but Clint was stuck with him for the day. "He always orders an Americano, sits at that table, and draws until the lunch rush."

"Maybe he's changing it up today, Bucky. He's allowed to do that." Clint drew the coffee shop's logo, a star, in the latte foam before giving it to the man waiting in line. "What I'm more concerned with is the fact that you have TBH's entire schedule down, but you don't know his name yet. Just ask him."

Bucky pulled his hair into a ponytail, letting the front strands hang loose. "I can't do that, Clint. He's just so-" He stopped when he glanced back at TBH. The last customer who ordered the latte was hugging him. Bucky watched in horror as they sat together and started talking. "He doesn't have his sketchbook."

Clint could already see where Bucky's mind was going. "They're probably just friends, Buck. Don't worry about it."

Bucky pulled off his apron in a hurry. "I'm going to take a break."

"Scott and I can handle this. Go ahead."

And he had to stop himself from running out the door as soon as he had the chance. _How could_ _I_ _think he could be interested in me?_ Bucky thought as he put more distance between him and The Winter Sumatra. _Obviously, he isn't single; just look at him. Besides,_ _I_ _don't_ _even know his name._

☆☆☆

When Bucky got back from his break, TBH and his boyfriend were gone. Bucky wasn't sure if he should be happy about that or not.

It took him three days to talk to TBH after that. He was back to his Americano, he hadn't had an iced cappuccino since his boyfriend met him in the shop.

"If you don't mind me asking," Bucky started as he handed over the coffee cup, "you've been here a lot, and I don't even know your name. I know almost all my regulars." _That's_ _a lie,_ he could hear Nat yelling in his mind, but he ignored her.

"Steve Rogers," TBH replied.

"That's where I recognized you. Wanda Maxinov wrote an article about you in The Scarlet Tribunal. Nat showed it to me when it came out, and I've been a tad bit obsessed with your works since then. Your mural dedicated to veterans made me cry. Like, not even joking." Bucky realized he was rambling, so he folded his hands on the table. He was just lucky there wasn't a long line at ten o'clock that Thursday morning. Steve usually came to the shop when they didn't have as many customers. Bucky had to wonder if that was intentional.

Steve was blushing. "Yeah, I didn't want my picture in that article, but Wanda insisted. I'm glad you're a fan, though. That actually makes my position a little less awkward."

"What do you mean?"

Steve looked down at the counter. "I actually started that mural when I read Wanda's story on you."

"What?" Bucky was blinking too fast, and he wasn't comprehending what Steve was saying. "She wrote an article about me?"

"When you first came back to the states. It was during your trial. Did you not know?"

Bucky shook his head. "I tried not to listen to any of the news during all that. It was too hard."

"God, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking when I brought it back up." Steve shook his head. "I'll just-"

"It's okay, Steve. It's all in the past now. I'm honored that I could be some kind of inspiration to you."

"Not just to me." Steve smiled, and Bucky's heart just melted. "Wanda has gotten so much positive feedback from your story, which she wasn't expecting with such a touchy topic as a brainwashed prisoner of war turned assassin." He winced. "Sorry. But she's doing a follow up on you, which is why I started coming here, actually. The coffee is just so good and it's a great place to get inspiration, so I had to keep coming back. Anyways, Wanda wants to interview you; I was supposed to ask you that a few weeks ago, but one of her stories was pushed up. You know how it is."

Bucky nodded. He didn't know what Steve was talking about. "You can tell her that I'd be glad to sit for an interview whenever she's ready."

"Great. Thank you so much, James."

Bucky tapped his fingers on the counter. "Is that why you come alone most days? The atmosphere is good for drawing?"

"Yeah, I can't get much work done with Sam here. I learned that the hard way."

"Sam, is that-"

"The man I met here last week," Steve replied.

"-your boyfriend?" Bucky finished. He realized what he said and pressed his lips together so he couldn't say anything else.

"Sam? No. He's not- I'm not- Sam and I are just friends."

"Sorry I suggested otherwise. I just-"

Scott ducked his head out of the supply room. "Barnes, could I get a hand in here?"

Bucky smiled at Steve. Actually glad to be interrupted. "Duty calls. Enjoy your coffee."

  
Steve took his coffee back to his usual table to draw, but Bucky found his voice before he could get too far.

"And Steve, you can call me Bucky." Steve just smiled.

☆☆☆

The next Tuesday, Steve came in after the lunch rush with a redhead under his arm. After a few minutes, they were at the front of the line. "Bucky, this is Wanda."

"Nice to meet you, Wanda." But Bucky couldn't focus on anything except how close they were to each other. "What can I get you two?"

Wanda's accented voice filled in for Steve's before he had a chance to respond. "Well, Stevie has told me all about your iced cappuccinos, so I'll have one of those."

"Make that two."

Bucky nodded, taking the money for their drinks and leaving to make them. He tapped Nat on the shoulder before he went around the counter with the cappuccinos. "Can you and Scott hold down the fort? I've got an interview."

"Sure thing, boss. Good luck."

"No wonder you come home smelling like coffee every night," Wanda was saying to Steve. "This place smells heavenly."

 _They live together?_ Bucky thought. _Of_ _course_ _._ _That's_ _what he meant yesterday._ He's not my boyfriend. I'm not gay. _He has a girlfriend, one he lives with. He only came here that first day for her and is only staying for the coffee._ _I'm_ _so stupid to think-_

"Shit."

Natasha glanced at Bucky from the register. "Bucky, are you okay?"

He waved her off. "I just spilled this drink. At least it was iced coffee," he tried to laugh. "Everything is fine."

She whispered something to Clint and walked over to take the cup from Bucky. "Here, let me." She expertly finished the two iced cappuccinos, but wouldn't let Bucky take them. "What's going on with you, James?"

"I just have a lot on my mind. Could I take those now?"

Natasha only held onto the drinks tighter. "If you don't want to talk about what happened, that's fine." Bucky wouldn't look at her. "James, only do this if you absolutely want to."

"It's not that. It's just-" He helplessly looked at Steve and Wanda. They were sitting at Steve's usual table with Wanda in an extra chair. She was still pressed into Steve's side like they belonged that way.

"James-"

"It's okay, Nat." He took the drinks from her with a sigh. "Just look at him. I had to know this was coming."

Bucky plastered on a fake smile and took the couple their coffees. Wanda had the decency to separate herself from Steve and pull out a notebook. "Thank you so much for agreeing to talk to me, Sergeant Barnes. I think my readers will be very excited to learn how you've been doing since your acquittal."

"It's my pleasure. Anything for my number one customer and his girlfriend." The two glanced at each other but Bucky didn't think much of it. "So," he continued, "I've never done an interview before. How does this work?"

"I'll just be asking you some questions about your life since your trial. If you don't feel comfortable answering them or if you just don't want to, that's okay. Some of my readers have submitted a few questions of their own, so I feel like we should get those out of the way first. Is that alright with you?" Bucky nodded. "Then, the most popular question was if you are in a relationship. A lot of people, and I mean _a lot_ , want to know that answer."

"No, I haven't dated anyone since high school."

Wanda smiled at Steve. "I think quite a few readers will be happy about that." Steve elbowed her, which she only laughed at. "Okay, next question."

☆☆☆

The next morning, Bucky almost didn't come in for work. There was so much on his mind, and he didn't really feel like seeing Steve after Wanda's interview. _It's kinda pathetic, really_ , Bucky thought as he pulled his blanket further over his face. _This guy_ _didn't_ _even do anything, and now_ _he's_ _all_ _I_ _think about. I_ _don't_ _even want to go to my own coffee shop because_ _I_ _have feelings for this guy. And he probably_ _hasn't_ _thought about me once._ Bucky rolled over and glared at the ceiling. _I'm_ _being stupid._ _I'm_ _an adult, and_ _I'm_ _sulking in my room because some guy_ _doesn't_ _like me back._

That was the single motivating thought that led Bucky to work that morning, albeit a little later than usual. And everything went smoothly until a certain blond walked in with a sketchbook.

"Clint," Bucky called, "I need to get some more to-go cups. Could you get the next couple orders for me?"

"Sure thing, Buck." Clint stopped Bucky in his path with a gentle touch to his arm. "You don't need to make up excuses, though. I get it."

"Thanks, Clint." Bucky ducked into the supply room, because they were running a little low on to-go cups. That didn't mean that Bucky actually got the cups when he walked in there. Instead, he sat on the floor until he could breathe again and the panicked pressure left his chest.

"Okay, Barnes," he mumbled to himself, rubbing his hands over his face. "Time to pull yourself together. Get your ass up, and do your job." He stood and brushed himself off before going back out to the shop.

Clint pulled him aside the moment he set the to-go cups under the counter. "I think you should take this order out to the table."

"Why didn't-"

"I told him to go ahead and sit down." He handed Bucky a cup. "Americano."

"No." There was something in Clint's expression that made Bucky stop, though. It was enough for him to bite his lip and pause at that tentative word.

"Just trust me."

So, he did.

Bucky walked Steve his coffee with his most professional and least heartbroken smile he could manage. Steve was sketching like he always did, and Bucky couldn't help but see what he was drawing. It was right there, out in the open. It wasn't like he had any other option. It was-

It was Bucky.

Bucky stumbled over his own feet, catching himself a little too late. The Americano spilled all over the two men, the table, and the floor. Steve must have had lightning fast reflexes or crazy instincts because he pulled his sketchbook away from the edge of the table, only getting a few drops of coffee on the corner of the page.

"Shit. I'm so sorry. Are you okay? I- I don't know what got into me." Bucky fumbled over his words as he knelt to clean up the spilled drink with napkins off a neighboring table. He'd have to mop later, but he wasn't worried about that at the moment. "I'll go make you a new drink, and the rest of your orders this week will be on the house. We have some shirts in the back, if you want to change. They're, uh, uniforms, but you can-"

"Bucky." That was all it took for Bucky's rambling to stop. "I'm fine, really. Accidents happen, plus not much got on me. Are you okay, though?" Steve grabbed some napkins and started cleaning up his table. "I think most of it spilled on you."

"I'm fine. I didn't ruin your book, did I?"

"My book?" Steve realized what Bucky meant, and a dark blush spread across his face. "Oh, yeah, my sketchbook. It's okay." He also realized that same sketchbook was still open on the table. Right where Bucky could see his portrait. Steve hurriedly flipped the cover closed and cleared his throat.

Bucky stood, very aware of Steve's eyes on him and the coffee seeping into his jeans. He threw the napkins in the trash bin. "I'll go make you a new drink."

"Bucky?" He paused, waiting for him to continue. "I, uh, thanks."

"Of course."

Natasha's eyes were on Bucky the moment he turned from Steve. _What the fuck?_ she mouthed.

 _Later,_ Bucky replied.

☆☆☆

Later came as soon as Steve left the shop that afternoon. The bell rang to signal the door opening and closing, then Natasha was cornering Bucky.

"Tell me what happened."

"Nat, we're working."

She looked at Clint and Scott, who were handling the post-lunch rush crowd just fine. "Bucky and I are going on break." Clint gave her a thumbs up without glancing away from the latte he was making. Natasha beamed at Bucky. "Now we're not."

She dragged him to an empty table and just watched him until he sighed and started talking.

"Clint made me take Steve his drink. I didn't really want to, but he made me."

"Because Steve was asking about you."

Bucky gawked at her, unable to make sense of what she just told him. "What do you mean?"

"He wanted to know where you were and if everything was okay since you're always here when he comes in. He seemed kinda guilty. I think he assumed you weren't taking his order because you stayed home after they brought up old memories yesterday." Natasha gave Bucky a grin. "Clint told him that you were fine, but stepped out to do inventory. Steve started getting all flustered after that and admitted that he was worried about you."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Natasha just shrugged. "Well, I took him his coffee and spilled it all over him because I saw that he was drawing me." Bucky could feel his face getting red just thinking about it. "Like, it was really good, but it was me. And it had to have been a long project because he drew me with my hair pulled up halfway." He stopped, thinking of the last time he even deviated from his usual ponytail. "The latest he could've started it was Monday."

"Unless he was drawing you from memory."

Bucky covered his face with his hands. "I think that's worse."

"You should ask him out."

Bucky's arms fell to the table. "Oh, hell no. He has Wanda. You know, the pretty girl who lives with him and was all over him when they came into the shop."

"He wasn't drawing her, though," Natasha pointed out.

"Maybe Steve just draws random people when he's bored." But Bucky wasn't too convinced. That was a lot of work for a boredom project.

Then again, Bucky wasn't an artist, and Steve could've put very little effort into the sketch.

"You should, at least, try to get his number."

Bucky laughed but wished he could. Even if Steve wasn't dating Wanda, he didn't have the confidence to actually initiate something between them.

"Let's get back to work," he sighed.

☆☆☆

"Welcome to The Winter Sumatra. Are you having the usual, Steve?"

Steve smiled warmly at Bucky. "Actually, I think I'll change it up today."

"So, an iced cappuccino?"

Steve laughed. "I guess I'm not changing it up too much. Yeah, I'll take one of those and whatever your favorite pastry is."

"My favorite? That's an awful lot of trust in me." Bucky leaned in a little. "You do remember that I spilled hot coffee on you yesterday, right?"

"Did you?" Bucky smiled to himself. "Still, I want you to surprise me."

"If you insist." Bucky pressed a few buttons on the cash register, charging it to himself and waving away Steve's attempt at paying. "On the house, remember? I'll have it out to you in just a minute."

As soon as Bucky finished with the iced cappuccino and pulled the fresh cinnamon roll from the display, he took them to Steve at his usual table. "Here you go. Is there anything else I can get you?"

Steve fidgeted with the napkin in his hands and wouldn't look at Bucky. "A minute of your time, if you can take a quick break."

Bucky nodded without checking with Scott or Clint. He sat across from Steve, who still wouldn't look at him. "I know you saw my sketchbook, and I just wanted to apologize. It's probably really weird to have me drawing you without you knowing. I kinda feel like a stalker."

"It's okay," Bucky assured him. Steve finally looked up at that. "I mean, it caught me off guard, which is why I spilled your drink. But it's fine." He smiled. "It was a really nice drawing."

Steve blushed and looked at his hands. "Well, it didn't do you justice," he mumbled. Bucky barely heard him over the buzz of the midday crowd. Oh, he heard him, though. He didn't know what to say to that. _Thank you_? "Could I be honest with you?"

"Uh, yeah. After yesterday, I think you can say whatever you want."

"About what you said a few days ago... Wanda isn't my girlfriend. We're just roommates and will probably be only living together until her boyfriend proposes in a few months."

Bucky nodded, a little confused and a lot more hopeful. "I just thought-"

"I know. Wanda is really affectionate with everyone. I'm honestly surprised that she didn't hug you."

"Is that everything?" Bucky tapped his foot on his chair.

"No, um..." Bucky watched Steve fold and unfold his hands on the table several times before he gathered his next words. "I want to get to know you, Bucky. And I don't know if you- I want to spend more time with you." Steve met Bucky's eyes. _Damn, he's so gorgeous._ "Like a date. That is, if you-"

"Yes," Bucky interrupted with the biggest smile that had been on his face in a long time. "Absolutely. As long as it's not coffee."

Steve laughed. "Deal."


End file.
